SUJU IN INDONESIA : hasutan setan
by kanginbrother
Summary: last chap update ! Eunhyuk marah besar pada donghae ! kenapa ? Lets Read,
1. Chapter 1

**^^SUJU IN INDONESIA : hasutan setan !^^**

**Cast : HaeHyuk with teman-teman a.k.a Super Junior.**

**Guest : ****ellylyana75 a.k.a Melly**

**Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan.**

**Ini sekuel Suju in Indonesia yang ke 3.**

**Setelah :**

**- SUJU IN INDONESIA : KyuMin ribut ? (Kyumin)**

**- SUJU IN INDONESIA : obat ? (KangTeuk)**

**Akhirnya otak yadong saya bisa menipis, jadi ada ruangan buat ini fict. SILAHKAN NIKMATI :D !**

**Let's Read Friends !**

***untuk cewe disini boleh anggap diri sendiri, tapi ini di spesialkan untuk ****ellylyana75 a.k.a Melly***

"Ehm, kalian ternyata disini," ucap manajer setelah membukakan pintu ruang KangTeuk.

"Ia manajer, emang gak bisa lihat, wajah seganteng gue sekarang bersama kumpulan orang dibawah level gue disini," narsis Kyuhyun ketus.

Semua melempar deathglare ke arah Kyuhyun.

Yang dilihat malah sok cool.

"Emang bener kan, Tanya aja sama SparKyu." jelasnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ya iyalah, orang kau tanya sama fans lo, sebagai juri biar anakku saja yang menjawab," ketus Yesung sambil menunjuk kandang Ddangkoma.

Semua jatuh tak elit, mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"EHM... Kalian ini, saya kesini cuman mau mengingatkan, bahwa konser tinggal 3 jam lagi," tutur Manajer.

"Terus, jadi gue harus bilang Wow gitu," ucap Heechul diujung kamar.

"Gak juga, ya sudah untuk kostum check-nya dikamar bawah no 196." jawab Manajer pundung langsung meninggalkan kamar.

'JDAAR' suara pintu yang malang.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan hyung," ucap Eunhyuk senyum.

"Berlebihan itu Shindong," balas Heechul nyengir.

"Padahal aku kan imuuut," terka Shindong berusaha se-imut mungkin.

"Imut dari mana," tanya Hankyung tertawa.

"Imut kaya gini," balas Shindong sambil pose ala cherybell.

"Masih imut kita," ketus Sungmin narik Ryeowook dan Donghae.

Yang ditarik hanya pasrah.

"Kenapa aku gak dianggap," pinta Eunhyuk.

"Mana mungkin monyet ikut gabung," jawab Kyuhyun tak sopan.

"Jarang kan ada monyet se-ganteng-gue, dari pada kau iblis sok alim," tutur Eunhyuk narsis sambil loncat-loncat.

"Iuwh, kalian ini kamseupay," ketus Heechul menghentikan aktivitas yang lain.

"Dari pada kamse-upil," jawab Ryeowook tertawa.

"Sudah, anak Umma gak boleh ribut, liat ini Appa lagi galau," Leeteuk menyeringai menahan tawa.

"Ya Hyung kenapa panggil ku Appa," Kangin menpoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Appa cengeng, kayak Hae dong gak," ucap Donghae menertawakan.

"Jauh beda," ketus Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Donghae.

"DASAR KAU MAKNAE IBLIS, GO TO SCHOOL AJA," amuk Donghae.

"HELL HAE HELL" amuk semua *minus Kyuhyun + SiBum* membenarkan ucapan Donghae.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa, merasa puas.

"Kenapa semua jadi marah ke Hae," ucap Donghae menahan kepedihan didada, #ciahh autor Lebai.

"Kami cuman membenarkan Hae, yang bener itu Hell bukan School," jelas Eunhyuk pintar.

"Kau ini Hae, mana Siwon dan Kibum," tanya Leeteuk yang merasa kehilangan.

Semua lirik ke arah dapur... Tak ada.

Lirik ke arah WC... Tak ada.

Lirik ke arah ruang tamu... Baru ada.

"Ada apa Kibum," tanya Leeteuk *lagi.

"Ini Hyung, Siwon pundung disebut agak tuli," jelas Kibum keras.

"Ya terima saja, aku juga disebut pabbo biasa saja. Padahal kan aku pinter, benar kan Ddangko," ungkap Yesung nanya anaknya.

Semua ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Ehm... Mataknya waktu mandi bersihin yang bener, jangan cuman bengong, berpose ria sambil nganga nyanyi-nyanyi aneh, padahal paling lama mandinya," ucap Leeteuk membongkar aib Siwon.

Yang diberi saran malah nyengir kuda, sedikit meng-iya-kan ucapan hyungnya.

"Ayo turun, kita check baju buat entar malam," lanjut Heechul nyelonong pergi.

"Tunggu hyung, aku ikut," pinta Ryeowook sambil lari.

Alhasil... ,

'DUAK ADAW' suara Ryeowook beradu dengan pintu.

"Hyung biadab, wajah mulusku," rengek Ryeowook.

"Maaf Wokie, aku gak sengaja, tadi udah terlanjur lagi nutup pintu, haha," tawa Heechul.

Leeteuk hanya pasrah dengan tingkah parah anak buahnya.

Semua pun berlenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan KangTeuk.

Namun, sebelum pergi ...

Kangin menarik tangan Leeteuk sebelum benar-benar pergi berpaling # ehm, lebai.

'Ehm... ini anak, dia pikir lagi maen telenovela. Dramatis sekali' batin Leeteuk sebelum berpaling menengok ke arah Kangin.

Ketika menengok, dan ...

"WAHHHHT ARE U DOING," teriak Leeteuk terkaget.

"Cuman sekali ini saja," pinta Kangin.

"Menjijikan, tidAAAK, tanganku." teriak Leeteuk narik-narik tangannya.

Sekarang Kangin sedang memberikan tisu bekasnya nangis, tak lupa dicampuri air hidungnya.

**SKIP TIME**

** Lantai 196**

"Wah bajuku sengaja sama dengan Sungmin hyung, bagusnya" girang Eunhyuk loncat-loncat.

"WOI...HYUK, lepasin, gua mual." ucap Sungmin yang sedang ditarik GaJe oleh Eunhyuk.

Dari sudut berbahagia ini, mari kita lihat sudut kelam diujung sana.

"Hae, lihatlah." bisik Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"Ehm... Akrab sekali." ketus Donghae.

"Padahal aku kan couple-nya," lanjut Donghae kesal.

"Ok Hae Kau tau... Kita tak pernah baik kan, dan mungkin tidak untuk ini beda," ungkap Kyuhyun meyakini Donghae.

"OK, Gue setuju. Punya ide," balas Donghae menanyakan.

"Pastinya" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membisikan ide gilanya.

"Kau yakin, entar my sweety Hyukie marah," ucap Donghae imut.

"Aish kau ini, jangan panggil monyet itu dengan kata sweety, jijik aku mendengarnya," ketus Kyuhyun.

"Jangan panggil dia monyet, gitu-gitu dia 'makhluk tuhan paling sexy', gak kaya Sungmin mu," balas Donghae tak mau kalah.

"Ehm... Terserah kau saja. Benar-benar, sepertinya itu manajer So Mai udah ngasih obat perusak otak, masa kita ngerasa pasangan couple kita tuh pacar, huhf," ungkap Kyuhyun waras.

"Iya gue juga bingung," Donghae mencoba berpikir.

'PLAKK' Kyuhyun berhasil menabok dahi kosong Donghae.

"Emang kau punya otak, yang jelas lakukan ya. Jangan takut, itu perbuatan benar kok, tanya aja sama bang haji Siwon." sarkasme Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae pun bergegas menghampiri Siwon untuk mencari jalan kebenaran(?).

"Hyung... aku mau tanya, boleh," pinta Donghae.

"Menanyakan apa," tanya Siwon.

"Soal ... " Donghae pun dengan asyik membisikan perkataannya ditelinga Siwon.

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

"Gitu Hyung, dosa gak," tanya Donghae setelah mengakhiri adegan bisik kuahnya(?).

"Ehm, bagus lah, tumben kau tidak sekongkol dengan Eunhyuk." balas Siwon sambil ngelap telingannya yang suksek dibasahi.

"Hehe... Maaf ya Hyung, thank's you," eja Donghae girang.

**SKIP TIME**

"Mana uangnya Kyu," pinta Kibum memaksa.

"Ya Hyung jahat, ini uangnya," miris Kyuhyun sambil memberikan uang.

"Thank's ya Kyu, tak disangka kau bisa baik, Hyuk... Ayo kita pergi," tutur Kibum langsung tancap gas elpiji #plak.

"LET'S GO," EunMin girang.

"Jangan lupa tinggal 2 jam lagi kita konser," teriak Leeteuk.

"Uangku," rengek Kyuhyun.

"Ayo masuk, nanti ada fans yang lihat," ucap Leeteuk menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam hotel kembali.

** HaeHyuk room**

Donghae ngendap-ngendap masuk kamar, kaya mata-mata.

#autor : kenapa ngendap-ngendap Hae, itu kamar lo bareng Eunhyuk udah gak ada siapa-siapa.

Mendengar bisikan itu Donghae pun berjalan santai menghampiri barang berharga milik partnernya.

Diambilnya, dibuka, dinyalakannya.

'Berhasil' batin Donghae senang.

Ditunggunya dan...

''Eh, berpassword'' ketus Donghae horor melihat layar laptop milik Eunhyuk.

"Apa ya," Donghae mulai berpikir, memikirkan kata rahasia yang Eunhyuk jadikan password dilaptopnya.

3 detik ...

2 detik ...

1 detik ...

"Eunhyuk unyu," pikir Donghae sambil mengetik.

'Salah... Ehm,' cengo Donghae.

"Yadong" dengan cepat Donghae menggerakan jemarinya.

"Bukan juga, apa ya," tanya Donghae yang sudah bingung.

Donghae mulai mengingat-ingat, berusaha mencari kata 'laknat' yang Eunhyuk gunakan.

"Monyet ganteng,".

"Machine dancer,".

"Belah duren,". ucap Donghae mengingat nada sms milik Eunhyuk.

"Yah masih saja salah, ku sumpahkan kata 'laknat' yang Hyuk gunakan, benar-benar menderita, dan harus dihapuskan didunia ini," keluh Donghae kesal.

** Toko serba guna(?).**

"Hyung yakin mau kesini," tanya Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk," ajak Kibum menarik Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

Didalam mereka semua mencari benda penambah semangat Kibum(?), TTS.

"Wahh, itu bagus," spontan Sungmin melihat sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna pink dan tepatnya bertuliskan Sungmin Super Junior.

Tanpa ancang-ancang Sungmin menarik KiHyuk.

"Aku beli ketiga belas jenisnya," ucap Sungmin menyodorkan uang tepat dihadapan muka si pedagang.

Si Pedagang hanya tersenyum menampakan deretan giginya yang putih.

** HaeHyuk room**

'Akan ku coba dengan nama semua member SuJu,' batin Donghae mulai berpikir.

'Siapakah nama laknatnya,' lanjut Donghae.

"Kyuhyun, bukan." , "Sungmin, bukan.", "Kangin, bukan.", "Siwon, bukan", "Ryeowook, bukan", "Donghae, buk...eh kebuka".

'Eh, jadi nama laknat itu aku' Donghae memandang horor pada laptopnya yang mulai terbuka.

'Ya Tuhan, Hae tarik kembali sumpah tadi,' doa Donghae.

Beberapa menit kemudian, munculah gambar Eunhyuk menggunakan kerudung dilayar laptop.

"WHAHAHA, Wallpaper apaan ini," tawa Donghae pecah.

** Toko Serba Guna.**

"Ada apa Hyuk, ada yang mau kau beli lagi," tanya Kibum sambil memasukan kunci mobilnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasakan hal aneh saja," jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

Dipegangnya tangan Eunhyuk oleh Sungmin, sengaja memberi isyarat untuk tenang.

** HaeHyuk room**

"Ini dia," ketus Donghae ketika menemukan folder bertuliskan 'Dora the explorer'.

Dibukanya folder tersebut.

"MWO, banyak sekali koleksi yadongnya. Akan ku hapus semua." cibir Donghae sambil menghapus file tersebut.

'Untung saya Eunhyuk pernah bilang kalau koleksi film-nya ada di folder Dora,' batin Donghae ketika melihat proses pen-deletan dilaptop Eunhyuk.

Untuk jaga-jaga, Donghae menyimpan secarik kertas bertuliskan 'Hyukie sayang(?), aku hapus video-nya ya,'.

**SKIP TIME**

"Ini untuk kalian," teriak Sungmin menghampiri semuanya.

"Kenapa namaku ditempel di boneka kuda ini," tanya Siwon.

"Wah bagus kupu-kupu," ketus Leeteuk.

"Kenapa aku boneka kancil," tanya Kyuhyun.

"Horay, kura-kura," teriak Yesung.

"Oh, rakun ya, ehm... Bagus juga," cibir Kangin.

"kenapa Kucing," bingung

"Ikaaaan," teriak Donghae.

"Gajah," cibir Shindong bingung.

"Menunjukan karakter kita semua, aku dapat burung hantu," jelas Kibum.

"Emang karaktek ku sama dengan hamster," tanya Ryeowook.

"Mungkin kecil-kecil lihai," jelas Sungmin.

"Kalau buat monyet, ikan, rakun, kuda, dan kura-kura, sudah terpampang jelas. Tapi kalau kucing," tanya Heechul bingung.

"Mungkin Hyung terlihat cantik, imut, namun serius, hehe," tawa Ryeowook.

"Wah pintar juga, kalau kau dapat apa," tanya Heechul sambil memandang Hankyung.

"Naga," jawab Hankyung singkat.

"Wah cocok," ucap Heechul.

"Benar," hati Hankyung merasa senang karena tak biasanya Heechul menanya dengan baik. *dicekik Heechul*

"Tapi kenapa aku kancil, padahal Leeteuk hyung kupu-kupu kaya malaikat," tanya Kyuhyun *lagi.

"Setuju, tapi kan hewan seperti iblis mana ada, hahaha." cibir Kangin.

"Kancil kan hewan licik," ucap Yesung.

Semua mengangguk meng-iyakan perkataan Yesung.

"Wah tumben connect," ejek Ryeowook.

"Hahaha, aku kan pintar," tawa Yesung narsis.

'KREK,' pintu terbuka.

'WUING,' Ddangko dilempar.

'BLETAK,' kena Manajer.

"Aduh... Kalian bersiap-siaplah, sebentar lagi kita pergi," kata Manager yang nongol dari arah pintu setelah sukses dilempar Ddangkoma oleh Heechul.

"Yah manajer, tolong ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk, jadinya reflek dah," ucap Heechul.

"Oh... Tidak, anakkuuu~" ketus Yesung menghampiri anaknya.

Semua sweatdrop ria melihat tingkah Yesung.

"Ayo kita siap-siap," komando Leeteuk.

Semua pun meninggalkan kamar Shindong.

** HaeHyuk room.**

"Hae, aku pinjam headsetmu ya. punyaku rusak," pinta Eunhyuk.

"Ok, buat Hyuk apa yang tidak." jawab Donghae mantap.

Hanya senyum yang Eunhyuk tampilkan.

Tak lama pun Eunhyuk membuka laptopnya, ditemukan secarik kertas tanpa keterangan si pembuat. Eunhyuk pun langsung membacanya dengan serius.

1 detik ...

3 detik ...

5 detik ...

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk membuka laptopnya.

Melihat itu Donghae hanya berusaha bersikap tenang dan biasa saja.

"TIDAAAAK, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAE," teriak Eunhyk gak nyantai.

"Maksudmu," tanya Donghae pura-pura tak tahu.

"AKU TAU KAU YANG MENGHAPUS SEMUA KOLEKSI VIDEOKU, MENGAKULAH HAE," amarah Eunhyuk menggebu-gebu.

"Eng... Gak," jawab Donghae kaku.

"PERLU KAU INGAT, HANYA KAULAH YANG BILANG SAYANG PADAKU, SUDAH SALAH... TAK MAU MENGAKU... BERBOHONG LAGI," marah Eunhyuk menjadi.

"DASAR MENYEBALKAN," lanjut Eunhyuk sambil meninggalkan Donghae.

"Tap... Tapi itu idenya," ucap Donghae sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tak peduli, pergi sana," kata Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae. #LEBAI.

**SKIP TIME *lagi.**

** BACKSTAGE PANGGUNG**

"OK, dari tadi kulihat kau mengacuhkan Hae, ada apa Hyuk," tanya Leeteuk.

"Tanya saja pada orangnya, heh." ucap Eunhyuk bernafsu.

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

"Hyung kata manajer, show sekarang diundur sejam lagi, ada masalah buat kostum kita," cibir Shindong menghampiri Leeteuk.

"Oh, bagus. Ada waktu buat menyelesaikan masalah ini," seru Leeteuk.

"Jangan berharap hyung," ucap Eunhyuk meninggalkan backstage panggung.

''Tak ku sangka separah ini,'' bisik Kyuhyun.

"Hyuk tunggu~ aku bisa jelaskan," teriak Donghae.

"Biar aku saja yang membujuknya," ketus Kangin meninggalkan yang lain.

** Luar stadion.**

"Op... pa, Eunhyuk oppa, Super Junior, SuJu. Benarkan," tanya seorang perempuan manis diujung pohon(?).

"Iy... Iya, Sstt jangan terlalu beringsik," pinta Eunhyuk.

"Ba... Baik Oppa," jawab Melly -nama si penanya-.

"Kenapa Oppa tidak bersiap untuk tampil malam ini," lanjut Melly sambil menduduki diri disamping Eunhyuk.

"Tak tau, kenapa kau tak ikut menonton," jawab dan tanya Eunhyuk mendekati.

"Udah niat, tapi kemarin terpakai," lirih Melly.

"Terima kasih kau sudah berniat," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Tapi takdir berkata lain," ucap Melly menyela.

"Oh ya Oppa, boleh minta foto," tanya Melly setelah diam.

"Tentu saja," ajak Eunhyuk semangat.

'CREK... CREK'.

"Tunggu, bukannya Oppa harus ada diatas panggung," tanya Melly sadar.

"Setengah jam lagi, tadi ada masalah pakaian. Kamu ikut ya, jadi penonton spesial, mau kan," tanya Eunhyuk sambil menggandeng Melly.

"Ma... Mau, tak ku sangka, ak... Aku dapat sede... kat ini." jawab Melly terbata.

"Terima kasih sudah membuatku lebih lega." lanjut Eunhyuk menampilkan senyum adalannya(?).

Melihatnya Melly mulai tak tentu sikap, tak menyadari sekarang bisa dekat dengan salah satu member Super Junior.

"Emang Oppa kenapa," tanya Melly memberanikan diri.

"Ehm, masalahnya gara-gara Donghae, dia menghapus koleksi em... Kau tau kan salah satu sebutanku," jujur Eunhyuk agak malu.

"Whaha ternyata cuman gara-gara itu, Oppa jujur sekali padaku. Maaf aku tertawa," tawa Melly pecah.

"Maafkan aku Oppa, sudah membuatmu risau kembali," lanjut Melly

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi sebetulnya dalam folder itu ada file yang penting," ketus Eunhyuk sebelum melamun kembali.

.

"Tak apa, aku tau kau bisa tutup mulut, filenya itu..." ucap Eunhyuk menampilkan senyumnya kembali.

"HYUKIE, HYUK-AH, dimana kau," Suara itu terdengar.

**-END-**

**Bagaimana cara Hae mendapatkan Hyuk ?**

**lanjut gak ?  
klo ada yang puny aide silahkan kirim lewat PM :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**^^SUJU IN INDONESIA : hasutan setan !^^**

**Cast : HaeHyuk with teman-teman a.k.a Super Junior.**

**Guest : ellylyana75 a.k.a Melly.**

**Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan.**

**Ini sekuel Suju in Indonesia yang ke 3.**

**Setelah :**

**- SUJU IN INDONESIA : KyuMin ribut ? (Kyumin)**

**- SUJU IN INDONESIA : obat ? (KangTeuk)**

**Akhirnya otak yadong saya bisa menipis, jadi ada ruangan buat ini fict. SILAHKAN NIKMATI :D !**

**Let's Read Friends !**

***untuk cewe disini boleh anggap diri sendiri, tapi ini di spesialkan untuk****ellylyana75 a.k.a Melly***

"Ya Hyung, aku disini," jawab Eunhyuk mendengar panggilan Hyungnya.

"Siapa oppa," tanya Melly.

"Tak tau, hehe," tawa Eunhyuk.

"Haha, Oppa ini..." cibir Melly.

"Hyuk... Hei hei hei anak siapa lagi yang kau goda," ucap Kangin ketika melihat Eunhyuk sedang berduaan.

"Appa~" ucap Eunhyuk manja sambil lari menghampiri Kangin.

"Eits, kenapa kau ini," cibir Kangin ketika dipeluk Eunhyuk.

"Aku masih normal, tenang" lanjut Kangin melirik kearah Melly.

"Wah, kasih Ayah pada anaknya(?)," ketus Melly.

"Mwo, dia bukan anakku," ungkap Kangin kesal.

"Hyung namanya juga canda, emang aku mau punya ayah sepertimu," balas Eunhyuk.

"Dasar kau monyet," Kangin menjitak Eunhyuk.

"Huhuhu... Sakit," rengek Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Melly.

'DEG' suara detak jantung Melly.

Berselang beberapa menit...

"Hyuk lepaskan pelukanmu," pinta Kangin.

"Katanya gak mau," goda Eunhyuk.

"YAH, APA KAU TIDAK LIHAT, KAU MEMBUATNYA SESAK," teriak Kangin mendorong Eunhyuk.

"Kau tak apa," tanya Kangin pada Melly.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin ini hanya efek dari fans yang dipeluk artis favoritnya," jawab Melly terengah.

"Segitunya," tanya Kangin singkat.

"Tak adakah yang mau menolongku," tanya Eunhyuk yang sedang asyik nyungseb(?) a.k.a bertengger manis digot.

"Sudah, kau pantas disitu, whaha." tawa Kangin.

"Aku tak bercanda, aku tak bisa menggerakan bokongku untuk berdiri, help me jewels," teriak Eunhyuk Gaje.

"HAHA, sini Appa bantuin," pinta Kangin menjulurkan tangannya.

'Katanya bukan Appa,' batin EunLy(?).

"Thank's Appa," ucap Eunhyuk senang.

"Ayo kita masuk," ajak Kangin menarik Eunhyuk dan Melly.

** Belakang panggung.**

"Yah, aku sudah menemukannya," teriak Kangin menyombongkan diri karena bisa dapat Eunhyuk.

"Akhirnya," ucap Leeteuk singkat.

Eunhyuk masuk bersama Melly.

"Wow... Siapa ini," tanya Sungmin narik Melly.

"Hyung pelan-pelan, nanti tangannya sakit," ucap Kyuhyun mengelus tangan Melly.

"Mau," tanya Shindong menawarkan keripik daging(?).

"Punya twitter gak, follow aku ya," jelas Siwon promosi.

"Aku juga," lanjut Heechul.

"Suka steak gak, aku buat lebih. Mau," tanya Ryeowook menyombongkan masakannya.

"Aku masih mau Wookie, kita makan berdua saja. Boleh" ungkap Yesung mencolek pipi Melly.

Hankyung dan Kibum hanya memberikan senyuman manis kepada Melly.

"Hentikan, kalian mau membuat anak orang pingsan," ucap Leeteuk.

"Benar, Melly sini," Eunhyuk menarik Melly yang sudah mulai sesak.

"Hyukie, maafkan aku... Ini idenya Kyu kok," akhirnya Donghae berseru.

"Kyu, jadi kau," Heechul menyeringai.

"MWO, jadi ini idemu Kyu" kaget Eunhyuk.

Semua memandang ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hehe... Aku tau aku tampan, tak usah dilihat seperti itu juga Hyung," narsis Kyuhyun.

"Heh, tampan. Ngaca dikobokan gue," timpa Heechul sarkasme.

"Masih bagus gue," PD Kangin.

"Somplak kalian semua, cukup fokus dengan masalahnya," marah Leeteuk dengan bahasa kasar.

Semua patuh tunduk, mengheningkam cipta mendengar marah Leeteuk. Siwon dan Kangin yang notabenenya gagah pun ikut ciut.

"Ampun umma, ini gara-gara Eunhyuk yang deket terus sama Sungminku," aku Kyuhyun.

"Alasannya selalu saja sama, Heh Kyu ganti kek, basi tahu," cibir Heechul.

"SUNGMINKU, ingat Kyu ditubuhku tak ada label dimiliki Kyuhyun," ketus Sungmin.

"Sudah Kyu, memang kau ini. Bahkan Donghae pun terhasut olehmu," ucap Leeteuk mengampuni.

"Dasar setan, kau telah mengotori ragaku, oh Tuhan~ Hae minta maaf karena sudah terhasut setan," ungkap Donghae pake alay.

"Iya, maaf Hae," cibir Kyuhyun, berbeda dengan batinnya 'Iya ikan, tunggu saja balasanku'.

"Ya, Kyu kau benar-benar harus dapat hukuman karena selalu berbuat hal aneh dan licik pada Hyungmu," jelas Yesung.

"Tunggu, untuk masalah ini aku tidak resmi bersalah, Siwon hyung juga ikut," elak Kyuhyun.

"Mwo, kenapa aku disalahkan," ucap Siwon yang tak biasanya connect *di dolio(?) Siwon*.

"Aku meminta Hae untuk menanyakan rencana ini pada Siwon hyung," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tidak menonton film yadong, itu yang Hae ucapkan padaku." balas Siwon tak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun bengong, langsung melirik Donghae.

"Aku tak mau mengotori telinga Siwon hyung dengan kata-kata iblismu Kyu," ketus Donghae agak emosi.

"Jadi Kyu," kata Heechul menampilkan seringaian.

"Jadi... Kyu, eng~ Kyu harus dimaafin," bela Kyuhyun memasang wajah memelas.

"Maunya, tidak semudah itu kau ingin dimaafkan," cibir Heechul.

Kyuhyun yang dihampiri Kangin dan Heechul pun segera mencari perlindungan, namun sayang Sungmin malah ikut bantu.

'Matilah aku' batin Kyuhyun.

"Melly ayo ikut kami saja," ajak Kibum, dan Hankyung.

"Baik... Baik, tapi Oppa, Kyu... Eh, em... Baiklah," ucap Melly terbata.

**#SAAT KONSER#**

"Wahhh"

"Oppa !"

teriak para fans menggelegar distadium.

"Itu Kyu Oppa kenapa," bisik seorang cewek diujung sana.

"Gak tau, cape mungkin. Lemes gitu," jawab cewek satunya lagi.

Mendengar itu Melly hanya tersenyum.

'Poor Kyu Oppa,' batin Melly tersenyum.

'Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku jadi selalu kalah oleh Hyungku. Apakah ke-Evilanku memudar,' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

**Flasback**

"Ampun Hyung, janji ok... Ok," pinta Kyuhyun terpojok.

"Kau sudah sering membuat begini Kyu," jelas Kangin tersenyum evil.

"Benar-benar tak kapok kau Kyu," cibir Sungmin.

"Jadi pilih Kyu, PSP-mu aku dan Wookie bakar ditambah kau tidak boleh tidur dengan Sungmin," ancam Heechul.

'PSP dibakar ! itu kiamat kecil, karena aku bisa beli lagi. Tapi, pisah sama Sungmin. NEVER I DOING' Kyuhyun reflek menggeleng.

"Atau kau mau mencucikan semua baju kami, tentunya kau yang mengambil dari tumpukan baju kotornya sendiri," giliran Eunhyuk ikut mengancam.

'Cuci baju, mimpi~. Meskipun ke laundry... Tapi aku tetap tak mau, apalagi harus bawa baju cucian,' batin Kyuhyun menggeleng hebat.

"Atau kau yang membereskan dorm selama seminggu," Ryeowook nyerocos.

'Shit, evil Ryeowook hyung on fire' batin Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belikan kami persediaan makanan," Shindong mulai mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

'Baiklah, yang ini aku setuju,' batin Kyuhyun tersenyum evil.

"Plus tidur bareng Siwon," tambah Yesung.

Dengan otomatis kepalaku menggeleng.

'Tidur dengan Siwon hyung... Hah, bisa-bisa aku diberi ceramah sampai pagi,' lanjut Kyuhyun tak kuasa mendengar kata 'tidur bareng Siwon'.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan terlalu berlebihan sama Kyu," ucap sang leader bersikap menengah.

"Benar~, dengar kata Leeteuk hyung," Kyuhyun menghampiri Leeteuk, mencoba bersembunyi.

"Tapi hyung, Kyu sudah membuat aku dan Hyuk marah," ketus Donghae.

"Ia aku tahu," balas Leeteuk singkat.

'HOREEEE, AKU MENANG,' batin Kyuhyun senang bukan kepalang.

"Kyu kau masih ingat dengan Hyung-hyungmu katakan," tanya Leeteuk halus.

"Hukuman itu, tentu saja aku ingat. Tapi aku akan tetap menolaknya hyung," jawab Kyuhyun manja.

'kalau bukan Leeteuk yang ngebela, matilah kau sekarang ini Kyu' batin semua mengucapkan sumpah.

"Ingat... Ingat ya, karena itu semua hukuman mu," ucap Leeteuk melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, dan langsung pergi.

Semua cengo terlebih Kyuhyun.

"Semuanya," Kyuhyun cengo.

"Iya semuanya, ingat itu Kyu. Yang lain ayo kita perform," jawab Leeteuk sangat lembut namun bermakna setan.

"Sabar ya Kyu~" ucap Sungmin nyolek dagu Kyuhyun.

**-END Flasback-**

"Oppa terima kasih sudah membawaku kesini," ungkap Melly.

"Terbalik. Harusnya aku yang mengucapkannya" jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

"Maksudmu Oppa," tanya Melly bingung.

"Kau yang bawa Hyukie kembali ke stage buat tampil," jelas Leeteuk langsung ikut ngumpul.

"Ya, itu alasannya." ucap Eunhyuk menyakinkan.

"OH~ Berpelukan..." pinta Heechul memeluk Melly.

Dengan cepat semua pun ikut memeluk Melly.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ohok... Ohok, Oppa cu... Cukup" pinta Melly yang sudah sesak.

"Hei hentikan," teriak Donghae.

"Maaf... Maaf" ucap semua.

"Hae, antarkan Melly pulang. Ini kuncinya." komando Leeteuk.

"Aku ikut," pinta Eunhyuk langsung menarik Melly dan Donghae.

**Skip Time**

** Melly Home**

"Thank's Oppa, aku masuk dulu," cibir Melly meninggalkan HaeHyuk.

"Tunggu," pinta HaeHyuk bersamaan sambil menarik tangan Melly.

"Ap..." jawab Melly.

'Cuph' mulut HaeHyuk menempel dipipi Melly (Hae kiri Hyuk kanan).

"Thank you so" Donghae -sok- inggris.

"Too, Hae." Eunhyuk membenarkan.

"Hehe, salah ya," Donghae nyengir.

"Kami pulang dulu ya," ungkap Eunhyuk melambaikan tangan sambil meninggalkan Melly.

"Hati-hati Oppa," ucap Melly sebelum masuk kerumahnya.

**Skip Time**

** HaeHyuk Room**

"Hyukie, maafin Hae ya," ucap Donghae ke 17 kalinya.

"Iya Hae, bisakah kau berhenti. Aku agak kesal mendengarnya," jawab Eunhyuk mulai bosan.

"Thank's Hyukie, ok Hae diam deh." bisik Donghae pelan.

"Bagus," jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

"Oh, ini Hyuk. Buat download film yadong lagi," ucap Donghae memberikan sebuah modem.

"MWO, thank Hae," jawab Eunhyuk menampilkan senyum 5 jarinya.

Diambilnya modem itu dengan ganas(?).

"Ngomong-ngomong maafkan aku juga yang sudah memarahimu," lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Tak apa, meskipun ini gara-gara Kyuhyun dan film yadong," jawab Donghae nyengir.

"Sebetulnya di dalam folder itu ada file penting, lebih dari film yadong" jujur Eunhyuk.

'Ternyata ada juga, yang lebih penting dari film yadongnya.' batin Donghae aneh.

"Apa," tanya Donghae setelah terdiam.

"Tapi jangan kasih tahu yang lain. Ok," pinta Eunhyuk.

"OK, HYUKIE. Apa" Donghae memaksa.

"Photo Miyabi, Sarah aoi, dan lainya." jawab Eunhyuk jujur.

'BRAK' suara Donghae, readers(?), autor(?).

'Tak jauh beda dari hal yadong.' batin Donghae.

**-END-**

**autor sudah minim ide buat kumpulang orang ini *lirik Super Junior***

**tapi berjanji akan menyelesaikan sukuel buat para couplenya #gak nanya.**

**AKHIRNYA \(^0^)/**

**Bagus ? Jelek ? Lucu ?**

**Seperti biasa, next sekuel mau pilih couple mana ?**

**- SiBum**

**- YeWook**

**- HanChul**

**- Shin(?).**

**Please Review, woke ?**


End file.
